The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Syaub Oran’.
‘Syaub Oran’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has long-lasting, greyed-orange colored inflorescences, dark green foliage, with rounded and mounded plant habit.
‘Syaub Oran’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2007 in a controlled breeding environment in Tenjo, Columbia. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘Yohannah’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,387, with lighter orange inflorescences, smaller plant habit that is a bit more upright, and a 1 week slower natural season flowering response.
The male parent of ‘Syaub Oran’ was identified as ‘Yobonnie’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,886, with greyed-orange color that fades more quickly, a smaller plant size and a few days faster natural flowering response. The resultant seed was sown in June 2007.
‘Syaub Oran’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the November 2007 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Syaub Oran’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2007 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.